


C H A

by takamisa



Category: Utaite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/pseuds/takamisa
Summary: "Tetaplah bersamaku."atau, saat aku terlalu tidak bisa melepaskan kita. bukankah ini jalan terbaik?





	C H A

**Author's Note:**

> background song:   
> STYX HELIX by myth&roid  
> Noushou Sakuretsu Girl by Chagepoyo & KYS  
> -Error by Bonjin  
> Charles by Bonjin  
> Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei by Akatin
> 
> I just want to make a better story but welp, shit happens here and there.

* * *

 

**I. CALENDER**

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_chagepoyo_

anjay iyanihh

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_chagepoyo_

pemeran utamanya dataaang aw yey

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Waaa Atsushi- _san_ ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahaks baru nyadar

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

_chagepoyo_

santai Atsushi- _san_ , (calon) istrinya ga disini kok

 

_A24_

AAAAA

JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Istri

Istri

Istri

Ups sori

(calon)

 

_chagepoyo_

YASSAN PLIS

 

_A24_

YASSAN PLIS(2)

 

_BonjinCity_

YASSAN PLIS(3)

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehlah Bonjin- _san_ dateng-dateng langsung nyerang orang aja nih

hmm perlu ditindak tegas

 

_chagepoyo_

iyanih daritadi Bonjin- _san_ silent reader aja kan

hmm

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chage ngapain

 

_BonjinCity_

Tau tuh

Ga nyambung

Hmm

 

_A24_

iya ga penting banget

 

_chagepoyo_

ehlah aku yang kenaaa?!

okefine

huh

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

apasi sok mutung

kumat ga jelasnya

 

_chagepoyo_

paansi

sensi

senggol bacok

 

_BonjinCity_

Kalah ngegame kali

 

_A24_

AH CURANG NGEGAE GA BILANG BILANH

M

G

ASDFGHJKL

 

_chagepoyo_

AKU NAEK LEVEL LOH

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

calon kepala rumah tangga gaboleh banyak banyak ngegame Atsushi- _san_ gimana si

 

_BonjinCity_

Lah

Baru calon harusnya masih boleh dong

Tar gabolenya waktu udah ada istri beneran

Eh salah

Ga bisa ding

 

_A24_

AAAAAAAAAS

A

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahks

Atsushi- _san_ lah typi mulu

eh

i

i

I

O

 

_A24_

WAHAHAHA

HAHAHA

*ngakak irl*

 

_BonjinCity_

Ehlah karma dia *ngakak*

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

udah malem nak

Chage bobo

 

_A24_

Bobok sonoh

Besok pagi jangan telat lagi bangunnya

Shinkansen gak nungguin kamu

AWAS KALO TELAT SIAPA YANG TEMENIN AKY

U

 

_chagepoyo_

tenang

Shinkansen jam 10 kok

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

^oke typomu di atas bikin aku ngakak Atsushi- _san_

 

_BonjinCity_

Atsushi- _san_ lebih lelah

Tidur gih

/tepuk tepuk/

 

_chagepoyo_

EH

Bonjin-san jangan pegang-pegang mama Atsushi

Sudah bukan hak kita lagi

HIKS

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Iyanih

Awas abis ini kena spam twit-an cocwit

 

_chagepoyo_

aku mendengar suara hati yang retak

terbakar

tergilas

siapakah?

 

_A24_

AKU MASIH MILIK #TEAMBACK

TERUS BERSAMAKU PLIS

OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO

TAKUT TAPI SENENG TAPI DEG DEGAN TAPI NYENGIR MULU

Yassan aku butuh wejangan seorang senior dalam kehidupan

 

_BonjinCity_

(masih milik #TEAMBACK)

:”)

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

aku terharu dalam berbagai arti

hiks

sinih pc Atsushi- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ahhh pc pc an

aku merasa tak diinginkan

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

emang

dah anak dibawah umur tidur

 

_BonjinCity_

Awas dihantuin deadline Chage- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ASTAGA UDAH JAM SEGINI

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

lah

daritadi

baru nyadar aja nih Chage?

 

_A24_

nahlo

 

_chagepoyo_

OFF

ohiya

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

duh ni anak

 

_chagepoyo_

Atsushi- _san_ , selamat buat pernikahannya!!! Yey!!! Istrinya dijaga baik-baik ya Jadi kepala keluarga yang baik ya (cie cie)

Abis nikahan dan kerjaannya kelar, golden week besok karaokean yuk!!! Suami baru wajib traktiran!!!

oke off.

_Oyasumiiii_

Atsushi- _san_ harus tidur cukup lho jelek tar kalo ada mata pandanya

 

_chagepoyo has left the chat_

Sambil memastikan pengisi daya _smartphone_ -nya ditusukkan dengan tepat, pemuda berkacamata itu bersiul-siul, membuka notes-nya yang tercoret sana-sini dengan bermacam-macam gradasi stabilo. “Ah, untung diingetin Bonjin- _san_ ,” celetuknya, nyengir sambil membuka laptop. “Walaupun deadline-nya masih besok-besok, sih…” gumamnya, membuka selembar file yang diberi pembatas sticky notes berwarna cerah dan mulai sibuk mengutak-atik salah satu aplikasi pada laptopnya, lalu mengeluarkan _pen-tab_ dari laci, lantas kembali mencurahkan fokusnya disana.

Namun hingga beberapa jam, hanya empat butir nomor yang berhasil disingkirkan dari file bertuliskan WAJIB BURUAN sedangkan sebelas lainnya masih bersih dari coretan. Salah satunya bahkan dilingkari dengan tinta merah dan membuat pemuda itu berulangkali mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabar. Beberapa kali, tanpa sadar ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan sendok teh yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya, terlalu fokus memelototi layar _pen-tab_ yang walau diisi beberapa tumpukan _layer_ pun, masih seputih seperti saat sebelum diisi apa-apa.

“Proyek kali ini memang butuh beberapa kali menyalin ulang, sih, tapi ini namanya nggak selesai-selesai. Memangnya _repeat program_ …” keluhnya, melirik jam di atas nakas—pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kalau tidak segera menyelesaikannya, bisa-bisa dia ketinggalan jadwal shinkansen—dan tidak mungkin dia semasokis itu untuk repot-repot membayangkan resiko tertinggal kereta cepat itu. Menghela napas, ia meregangkan punggungnya sampai berbunyi—dan kontan memancingnya untuk mendesah keenakan—lalu kembali memandang _pen-tab_ itu dengan kesal.

“Besok saja, ah.”

Usai memutuskan, ia meng-klik tombol _shutdown_ pada laptopnya, lalu menutupnya sambil menekan power daya pada _pen-tab_ -nya. Meregangkan ototnya sejenak saat berdiri, ia memutar sendi bahunya, pegal. Terakhir, ia mematikan lampu yang terpasang di meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kacamatanya di samping tumpukan print, lalu melompat ke ranjang. Diperiksanya penunjuk daya baterai pada _smartphone_ -nya; 96%. Berarti tengah malam nanti, dia harusnya bangun untuk melepaskan pengisi daya kalau masih mau baterainya awet.

Ia mendesah, lantas menyurukkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada bantal.

Nantilah.

Tidak lama, suara dengkuran halus samar-samar terdengar teredam dari balik bantal.

 

_00.00_

 

Bunyi alarm mendengking keras—Chage tersentak bangun dengan kaget.

“Aduh, jam berapa sekarang?” masih dengan suara diseret dan setengah sadar mengucek mata, ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya— Pukul 10 pagi. Chage membulatkan matanya, “HAH?!” jeritnya kaget, melemparkan selimut dan langsung mencari satu nama di contact list-nya:

_A24_

_chagepoyo_

ATSUSHI- _SAANNN_

MAAFKAN

AKU BARU BANGUN

 

_A24_

hah

santai

aku juga baru bangin

u

kenapa?

 

_chagepoyo_

HAH

SEKARANG KAN UDAH JAM 10 EY

 

_A24_

lah terus

kan aku udah cuti

 

_chagepoyo_

NIKAHNYA GIMANA

 

_A24_

????

!!!!!

INI ANAK MALAH INGETIN

 

_chagepoyo_

ya orang mau nikaahh

Atsushi- _san_ gimanasiiiii

ah pokoknya tunggu dulu ku kesana pake kereta biasa nyampe jam 1 SABAR YA ATSUSHI- _SAN_ MAAFKAN AKU YANG KETDURAN

I

 

_A24_

????

sekarang?

mau nginep?

 

_chagepoyo_

iya sekarang KEKEJAR KOK TENANG

hah??

suruh nginep????

gak gak gak

aku gak demen trisuman

 

_A24_

ANJAY

MAKSUD LU SAMA ISTRI GUA

JANGAN SENTUH SENTUH HEY

 

_chagepoyo_

ya Atsushi- _san_ malah ngajak nginep aku tidur dimanaa??

 

_A24_

????

ya di kamarku lah

 

_chagepoyo_

IHLAH DIBILANG AKU GAK DEMEN TRISUMAN

 

_A24_

SIAPA YANG NGAJAK TRISUMAN HOI

bangun dulu deh

BANGUN BANGUUNN

 

_chagepoyo_

ini udah bangun LAGI KEMAS KEMAS MAU PAKE JAS YANG SABAR YA ATSUSHI- _SAN_

 

_A24_

?????

jas?

Mau ngapain sih? Tar kusut jasnyaaa ngapain dipake sekarang ngapain

hey aku nggak ngeburu-buru kamu lho Chage- _kun_

BANGUUUN HEY!!

 

_chagepoyo_

?????

ya ini baru mau berangkat

ke pernikahannya Atsushi- _san_ kan??

emang mo dipake dimana tar jasnyaaa tar ga keburu ngamuk lagi Atsushi- _san_

 

_A24_

etdah ini anak

BANGUUUN WOY

ini baru tanggal 27!!!

 

_chagepoyo_

HA

H A

eh

ohiya

loh

LOOHH????

 

_A24_

DODOL

makanya jangan hobi begadang

 

_chagepoyo_

IHLAH SEINGETKU INI KAN TANGGAL 28

dan Atsushi- _san_ paling nggak berhak deh ngomentarin orang hobi begadang

 

_A24_

BANGUUUUN

ya kalo bisa si aku emang pengen cepet cepet tanggal 28 HAHAHA /cry

bodo :p

seenggaknya aku masih bisa bedain angka 7 sama 8 :p

 

_chagepoyo_

///////////////

okela lanjut tidur

met h-1 Atsuhi- _san_ :p

 

A24

lanjut ngebo dia

IYE DIINGETIN LAGI HSSSSSS

 

Chage mengedipkan matanya menatap kalender di mejanya. Di angka 28, ada coretan bunga berwarna _pink_ yang dibuatnya segera setelah Atsushi mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya di _group chat_. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kalender itu, ia membuka kunci layar _smartphone_ -nya, lalu mengangkat jarinya, meraba ukiran bunga yang hampir menutup angka 28 itu. Perlahan, diliriknya hari dan tanggal yang tertera di layar _smartphone_.

Kamis, 27 April 2017. Pukul 10.52.

Di pojok kiri layar, pada simbol presentase daya baterai, bar yang seingatnya semalam nyaris penuh kini berkurang hampir setengah. Entah kenapa, jarinya bergerak pelan sekali saat ia bermaksud membuka _log group chat_ semalam, padahal jantungnya berdebur keras seolah memaksa keluar dari dadanya. Kalau ingatannya nyata, seharusnya ada chat history yang merekam obrolan mereka tadi malam. Kalau tidak salah, Yassan yang memulai pembicaraan—

_A24_

kerasaan mana, sih

cumi atau gurita?

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

belut!!!

 

_chagepoyo_

cumiii

 

_BonjinCity_

Tergantung selera, sih, Atsuhi- _san_

Yassan plis

 

_A24_

hmm tapi kayaknya kalo ditumis enakan cumi, ya?

 

_BonjinCity_

Mungkin?

Iya sih, kalo dimakan mentah enakan gurita

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

b e l u t

_unagi_ juga ena

 

Tanpa sadar Chage menganga. Batas akhir _scroll down_ -nya sama sekali tidak menyinggung pernikahan Atsushi—malah obrolan sepele tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia pasti akan tertawa atau minimal nyengir sendiri saat membaca history chat, tapi entah kenapa kali ini kepalanya justru terasa pusing.

Chage menelan ludah, lantas membuka laptopnya—yang langsung menyala; membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi mengerutkan dahinya.

_Seingatku semalam aku ingat untuk mematikannya dulu…_

Sayangnya, begitu ia mengetikkan _password_ pada layar, yang menyambutnya bukan halaman awal _desktop_ , tapi lembar kerjaannya yang baru selesai separuh. Chage perlahan duduk di kursi, mengeluarkan _pen-tab_ -nya, lalu menghidupkannya. Tanpa menunggu _loading_ awal yang menjemukan selesai, ia langsung membuka _document_ dan mencari _file_ bertuliskan 2704—tanggal kemarin, menurutnya—tapi walau ia menggesekkan jarinya dan _scroll down_ sejauh apapun, batas akhir _file_ -nya adalah 2604.

Dan kalender pada laptop maupun pen-tab-nya juga menunjukkan tanggal yang sama: 27 April 2017.

Perlahan ia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdesir, dan saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa kacamatanya masih terpasang. Diliriknya tumpukan print yang kelihatannya belum tersentuh. Kalau ingatannya benar, seharusnya semalam ia meletakkannya di samping tumpukan itu—tapi kelihatannya ingatannya salah.

Mungkin Atsushi benar, akhir-akhir ini toh dia memang terlalu sering begadang, sedikit demi sedikit mencicil jatah kerjanya agar bisa benar-benar meluangkan waktu saat pernikahan Atsushi nanti— Bukan, tegas Chage, menggelengkan kepalanya. Besok. Pernikahannya tanggal 28. Hari ini masih tanggal 27. Hari pernikahan Atsushi masih besok.

Karena kelamaan melamun, tanpa sadar laptopnya sudah masuk _sleep mode_ , dan begitu disadarinya perutnya sudah keroncongan. Chage nyengir, mematikan laptop dan _pen-tab_ -nya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

“Hari ini makan apa, ya~” senandungnya sambil meraih satu-satunya bungkus _ramen_ instan super pedas favoritnya di atas meja.

 

_12.00_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH 14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_chagepoyo_

anjay iyanihh

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_chagepoyo_

pemeran utamanya dataaang aw yey

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Waaa Atsushi- _san_

ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahaks baru nyadar

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

Chage menyipitkan matanya saat membaca chat. Apa memang perasaannya saja, atau dia sudah pernah membaca chat ini sebelumnya? Kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

calon kepala rumah tangga gaboleh banyak banyak ngegame Atsushi- _san_ gimana si

 

_BonjinCity_

Lah

Baru calon harusnya masih boleh dong

Tar gabolenya waktu udah ada istri beneran

Eh salah

Ga bisa ding

 

_A24_

AAAAAAAAAS

A

btw Chage mana?

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehiya diem aja

Chageeeee

 

_BonjinCity_

@chagepoyo

 

_A24_

tar ke kamar mandi lagi kaya Bonjin-san

*uhuk*

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

BWAHAHAHA

Chageeeee

 

_BonjinCity_

@chagepoyo

 

_chagepoyo_

GAES

aku kok pusing ya

bobo dulu yah

 

_A24_

Chage- _kun_ gapapa??

flu ya??

makanya dibilang jangan hobi begadangg

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

^Atsushi- _san_ paling gak pantes cerewetin orang soal begadang

dah bobok Chage

_oyasumiiiii_

 

_BonjinCity_

Pake selimut

AC dimatiin

Minum susu dulu sebelum tidur

_Oyasumi_ _nasai_ ^^

 

Kali ini, tanpa menyentuh laptop, pen-tab, maupun pengisi daya smartphone-nya, Chage langusng menarik selimut, dan berbaring menghadap tembok. Masa bodoh soal alarm, lagipula biasanya jendelanya yang menghadap langsung ke timur akan membangunkannya begitu fajar menyingsing. Menghela napas, ia memejamkan mata.

 

_00.00_

 

Bunyi alarm mendengking keras—Chage spontan membelalakkan matanya. Dari cahaya matahari yang sudah memenuhi ruangan, paling tidak sekarang sudah bukan pagi lagi.

Ia meraih _smartphone_ untuk mengecek jam, dan mendesah begitu _smartphone_ -nya menyatakan masih ada waktu paling tidak dua jam baginya untuk bersiap-siap. Sakit kepalanya juga sudah reda. Chage bangkit sambil meregangkan punggung, mengucek matanya dan teringat bahwa semalam ia lupa mengisi daya baterai _smartphone_ -nya. Meraih kabel _USB_ berwarna putih itu dari kolong tempat tidur, ia menusuknya dengan hati-hati karena kabel tua biasanya rewel dan harus ditusukkan dengan pas.

Saat notifikasi pengisi daya terhubung, ia mengernyit melihat presentase daya baterainya yang menunjukkan angka 61%. Dua jam hanya cukup untuk menambah presentasenya hingga—

Mendadak ujung jari Chage terasa beku saat matanya menangkap penunjuk tanggal pada pojok kanan atas smartphone-nya.

_27 April 2017_

Menahan napas, tanpa memedulikan smarphone-nya yang terbanting, Chage berlari keluar kamar, langkahnya mengarah ke meja makan. Kemarin ia menghabiskan stok terakhir _ramen_ instan super pedas—

Yang masih tersisa satu bungkus.

 

_12.00_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

pemeran utamanya dataaang CIE

Waaa Atsushi- _san_

ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

duileee yang deg degan

 

_A24_

AAAAA

JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Istri

Istri

Istri

Ups sori

(calon)

 

_A24_

YASSAN PLIS

 

_BonjinCity_

YASSAN PLIS(2)

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehlah Bonjin- _san_ dateng-dateng langsung nyerang orang aja nih

hmm perlu ditindak tegas

 

_BonjinCity_

Loh aku ada kok disini daritadi

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

hmmm silent reader

 

_A24_

seperti biasa :v

btw Chage- _kun_ mana?

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehiya tumben

Chageeeee

summon Chage

 

_BonjinCity_

@chagepoyo

 

_A24_

tar ke kamar mandi lagi kaya Bonjin- _san_

*uhuk*

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

BWAHAHAHA

Chageeeee

 

_BonjinCity_

@chagepoyo

 

_chagepoyo_

OFF

ngantuk lol

ohiya Atsushi- _san_ , selamat ya buat pernikahannya!!! Yey!!! Istrinya dijaga baik-baik ya, dinafkahi lahir batin lho!!! Jadi kepala keluarga yang baik ya (cie cie yang gabisa bebas ngegame sekarang)

Abis nikahan dan kerjaannya kelar, golden week besok karaokean yuk!!! Aku beresin kerjaan trus ayok cuss!! Yang baru nikah traktiran!!!

oke off.

_Oyasumiiii_

 

_chagepoyo has left the chat_

 

Walaupun ia meninggalkan group chat sedini itu, Chage sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur awal. Dengan bekal semangkuk _ramen_ super pedas dan beberapa bungkus _senbei_ pedas, Chage menyetel _anime_ horor lawas di laptop. Diliriknya jam; baru pukul sembilan malam. Chage nyengir, kali ini ia berniat menunggu hingga pukul 12 malam tepat. Dengan sumpit merogoh kantong _senbei_ , ia menyingkirkan selimut dan mulai menonton _anime_ dengan bersemangat.

_Anime_ itu menceritakan tentang sebuah desa yang terapit pegunungan, dan bagaimana perlahan-lahan sebuah ‘virus’ mulai menjangkiti para penduduknya.

Secara keseluruhan, ditinjau dari _setting_ , _soundtrack_ dan _idea_ -nya, menurut Bonjin, ini _anime_ horor dengan penyajian plot yang paling baik.

“Walau memang harus betah sama artwork-nya, sih,” keluh Chage, tersenyum miris melihat _character design_ para tokoh dengan rambut yang berwarna-warni. Ia menyeruput _ramen_ , kelihatannya tidak terganggu walau layar laptop dipenuhi warna-warna merah. Salah satu kematian tokohnya sangat tragis; selagi menunggu pacarnya datang ke tempat kencan, mendadak cincin pemberian pacarnya jatuh dan saat dipungut, tokoh itu mendadak tertabrak bis. Chage mengernyit saat melihat detail potongan tubuh yang berhamburan memenui layar laptopnya, buru-buru menelan _ramen_ -nya, lalu menyingkirkan mangkuk yang sudah tinggal menyisakan kuah berwarna merah menyala itu.

“Oh, pantas Bonjin- _san_ bilang _soundtrack_ -nya bagus,” komentar Chage berseri-seri, kali ini menggigit _senbei_. Di _earphone_ -nya, suara musik horor yang beradu dengan lagu khas beraransemen _visual kei rock_ membuka episode, sementara suara helaan napas tipis seorang gadis melatari sebagian besar adegannya. Genre musik favorit Bonjin, dan pasti yang paling ditakuti Atsushi. Chage kembali tertawa membayangkan reaksi Atsushi saat misalnya dipaksa menonton _anime_ ini.

“Hoaaam,” Chage menguap, mengucek matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Aneh, ia baru menyelesaikan enam episode awal dan matanya sudah terasa berat. Masih setengah jam menuju tengah malam. Mangkuk _ramen_ sudah kosong, dan kini ia tengah menghabiskan kantung _senbei_ ketiganya.

“Apa makan kebanyakan memang nggak bagus buat teman begadang, ya?” keluhnya, meletakkan sumpit, lalu kembali memasang earphone, meng-klik episode ketujuh. Dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi keinginan untuk segera terpejam, Chage memaksakan melotot menatap layar. Sebentar lagi harusnya adegan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya—

_Kresek_

Tangannya menyenggol sumpit di dalam kantung _senbei_. Ia melirik kantung _senbei_ yang sudah kosong seperempatnya itu, lalu nyengir.

“Satu lagi, deh.”

 

_00.00_

 

Bunyi alarm mendengking keras—Chage melonjak kaget.

“Ketiduran—!” jeritnya, menyingkirkan selimut.

Mendadak detak jantungnya terasa dingin.

Selimut?

Dengan ketakutan, ia melempar pandang pada laptopnya—tertutup. _Earphone_ tergantung rapi di pinggir meja, sedangkan mejanya bersih dari kantung-kantung _senbei_ maupun mangkok dan sumpit yang belum dicuci.

Perlahan, ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya yang daya baterainya hanya terisi sedikit di atas setengah, lalu menelan ludah saat melihat kalender;

 

27 April 2017.

 

* * *

 

**II. HOSHI AI**

 

“Halo, Yassan?”

“Ya?”

“Sekarang lagi ngapain?”

“…pertanyaanmu bikin agak gimanaa, gitu.”

“Ah, berisik, deh!”

“Main Left for Dead.”

“Oke, lagi nganggur. Temenin beli Hot Hazelnut Vanilla Almond Caramel Extra-Whipped Caramel-Sauced Mocca-Sauced Chocolate Cream Frapuccino di café seberang stasiun, yuk.”

“Ha—apa?”

“Oh iya, aku juga kepengen beli macaron rasa baru—“

“Aku nggak bisa pergi! Ini game lagi asyik—“

“Yassan mau rasa vanila atau yang pakai krim stroberi?”

“Chage- _kun_ , aku bukan cewek.”

“Oh, oke, Black Coffee satu, ya?”

“Tambah donat rasa _matcha_ dua!”

“Oke, aku tunggu di sini, yaa~”

“Hah, dimana?”

“Makanya, dibilang ayo ke café seberang stasiun, aku pesan Hot Hazelnut Vanilla Almond Caramel Extra-Whipped Caramel-Sauced Mocc—“

“Aduh, iya, iya, tunggu sebentar, ya.”

_Klik._

 

Chage tersenyum sambil menutup _smartphone_ -nya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore lebih sedikit, dan mestinya tidak sampai makan waktu setengah jam bagi Yassan untuk sampai ke _café_ ini.

“Totalnya 107.800 yen,” ujar kasir _café_ , dengan senyum bisnis yang ramah menyodorkan nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan dua bungkus snack.

_Mahalnya_ , keluh Chage dalam hati. Namun dengan senyum yang sama, ia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menerima nampan yang bagian bawahnya dilapisi kertas bergambarkan berbagai macam promosi _café_ itu.

“Kembaliannya 2.200 yen, terimakasih banyak!”

Chage terburu-buru mengantongi uang kembalian itu sambil mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju satu meja yang kosong di pojok _café_ , dimana kedua kursinya bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan luar.

Walau sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gedung, jalan dan stasiun, sih.

Chage meletakkan nampan dan dengan mendesah, memejamkan mata sambil memanjakan punggung, bersandar sedalam mungkin ke kursi berlengan rendah berwarna cerah itu. Sambil menyilangkan kaki, ia membuka _smartphone_ -nya. Kalender, untuk entah keberapa kalinya dilihat, masih menunjukkan tanggal 27 April 2017.

Entah kenapa tanggal itu cocok dengan semua kalender baik di dalam apartemen maupun sepanjang jalan Chage menuju _café_ ini.

Setelah—entah semalam, atau malah beberapa malam yang lalu—usahanya begadang menjadi sia-sia dan Chage tidak bisa beraktivitas normal karena terganggu oleh ‘mimpi’nya dimana ia sudah melewati tanggal 27 April, Chage akhirnya memilih untuk keluar apartemen untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama—walau mungkin bagi orang lain, baru kemarin ia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sabun cuci muka.

Walau Frapuccino yang dipesannya lebih enak diminum selagi hangat, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan bahkan untuk meliriknya, toh ia bisa menemani Yassan menyesap minuman dingin yang tidak enak nantinya. Siapa tahu bisa jadi bahan obrolan atau tertawaan baru.Memandang _history group chat_ membuat matanya letih. Ia menghela napas; sebetulnya ia masih sangat ragu bertemu dengan Yassan. Dia harus bilang apa? Minta tolong? Soal apa? Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semuanya pada Yassan? Dia memang percaya Yassan akan mendengarkan apapun keluh kesahnya dengan santai dan pasti bisa mengeluarkan candaan yang membuatnya tertawa seperti biasa. Tapi bagaimana—apa sebaiknya memang ia tidak usah bertemu dengannya? Batalkan perjanjian, kembali ke apartemen… soal makanan yang tidak tersentuh, toh besok dompetnya akan kembali terisi utuh…

Chage tertawa, membayangkan apa seandainya dia sengaja menghabiskan tabungannya untuk memborong semua barang yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan. Toh uangnya pasti akan kembali lagi.

_Tapi barang-barangnya juga akan lenyap lagi, ya_ , keluhnya dalam hati, tersenyum pahit sambil tanpa sadar mencuil macaron-nya.

Mendadak saat asyik setengah melamun, _smartphone_ -nya bordering keras—Chage buru-buru menyalakan layar dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

KYS—Yassan.

Saat hendak mengangkat teleponnya, ia menengadah, dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sosok lelaki dengan topi kupluk bertubuh tinggi kurus tepat di pintu keluar stasiun, sekitar 150 meter jauhnya dari tempatnya kini duduk. Lelaki itu tampak tengah menelepon seseorang—atau menunggu diangkat, karena Chage belum mengangkat teleponnya.

Dering ponsel berhenti, lelaki itu menatap smartphone-nya dan kembali mengangkatnya ke telinga. Kali ini Chage mengangkatnya.

“Halo, Yassan?”

“Ya. Chage- _kun_ , dimana?”

“Duh, _café_ yang jendela pojoknya tepat menghadap ke arahmu.”

 

Terdengar suara dengusan saat Chage melihat kepala lelaki itu berputar hingga akhirnya bertemu mata dengannya. Chage hanya nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 

“Lama banget, Frapuccino-ku sampai dingin!”

“Duh, kan aku harus _save_ game-nya dulu. Lagipula kopiku juga pasti sudah dingin, kan?”

“Apa harusnya tadi aku pesankan Vanila Latte, ya…”

“Eh—eh, jangan, dong. Duh, tunggu dulu, ya.”

“Lari! Lari! Aku pengen cepat-cepat ketemu Yassan~”

“…Aku nggak ada minat menjadikanmu istri kedua, Chage- _kun_.”

 

Chage tertawa, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki di seberang jalan itu, memilih kembali bersantai di kursi dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kursi.

 

“Pokoknya, aku minta ganti uang! Frapuccino mana enak diminum dingin nanggung begini.”

“Enak saja. Kamu yang ajak, ya, kamu yang traktir, dong.”

“Eeh~”

“Kututup, ya. Telepon orang yang ada di depannya, tuh, boros pulsa.”

 

_Klik._

 

Chage menoleh ke seberang—lelaki dengan topi kupluk berwarna gelap itu benar-benar tinggal menyeberang satu ruas jalan lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang bercampur antara kesal yang tertutup cengiran, bahkan pola _argyle_ sweater tanpa lengannya dapat terlihat jelas dari jarak segini. Lelaki itu masih menunggu lampu lalu lintas, masih mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphone-nya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada lelaki itu, Chage mengaduk Frapuccino-nya yang sudah dingin dengan santai.

Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala hijau, namun lelaki dengan topi kupluk itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_ -nya, tersenggol sekelompok anak SMP yang kelihatannya ribut sendiri. Chage tertawa saat melihatnya menggerutu, lalu menyingkir sambil tetap sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

“Salah sendiri nggak lihat jalan,” kekehnya saat akhirnya lelaki itu mengantongi _smartphone_ -nya—tapi mungkin dia lupa sweaternya tidak memiliki kantong atau apa, _smartphone_ itu lolos begitu saja dan membentur aspal.

“Ups.”

Chage kembali tertawa. Mungkin lain kali, saat suntuk ia harus sering-sering pergi observasi lingkungan begini. Tidak baik, sih, tertawa di atas kemalangan orang lain, tapi bagi pikirannya yang suntuk, lelucon segaring apapun kelihatannya tetap mampu memancing senyumnya. Lelaki itu refleks menunduk, tangannya meraih smartphone yang layarnya bisa dipastikan retak—

 

_CKIIIIIITTT_

 

Saat mendadak sebentuk bayangan kendaraan besar berbelok tajam, melanggar aturan lampu lalu lintas menerjang masuk dalam pandangan Chage—

“YASSAN!!” Chage, secara refleks berteriak, bangkit seolah-olah bisa menerjang kaca untuk menarik tangan Yassan yang bereaksi sedetik lebih lambat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh—

 

BRUAKK

PRANG

“KYAAA!!”

 

Entah siapa yang menjerit, Chage tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

Matanya menatap genangan kental berwarna merah dan beberapa potong tangan yang terjulur dari balik badan truk.

Topi kupluk yang tadinya berwarna biru gelap kini seolah baru saja dicelup cat merah.

Muatan truk yang tumpah dan ceceran ‘barang-barang’ memenuhi sebagian besar ruas jalan itu saat orang-orang berkerumun dan beberapa menangis histeris.

Sebagian besar berwarna merah.

Merah.

Merah.

Kepalanya meledak oleh warna merah saat Chage berteriak,

 

_“YASSAN—!!!”_

 

 

* * *

 

**III. ACCEPT**

 

Suasana terang kamar membuat Chage mengerang sambil kembali menutup matanya. Saat ia melintangkan tangan di depan matanya, mendadap warna merah yang memenuhi belakang kelopak matanya membuatnya terlonjak.

“YASSAN!!”

Dengan cepat diraihnya smartphone dari atas nakas, jantungnya berdebar keras saat tangannya gemetar menyalakan benda itu—

Dan mendadak dadanya seolah ditonjok keras begitu ia melihat tanggal dan jam yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ itu.

27 April 2017.

8.26 A.M.

Dengan kepala yang terasa kosong, ia tetap membuka kunci layarnya dan membuka aplikasi _contact list_ , mengetikkan satu nama.

KYS.

Dengan memejamkan mata, ia memencet tombol ‘panggil’ dan meletakkan smartphone itu ke samping telinganya, menyimak nada dering baik-baik.

_Klik._

“Halo, Yassan?”

“Ya?”

 

Chage menelan ludah. Suara yang jelas dikenalnya.

 

“Chage- _kun_?”

 

Dahinya berkerut saat ia baru sadar ia meremas selimut sekuat tenaga. Pelan-pelan, Chage melepaskan genggamannya.

 

“Ooi, Chage- _kun_?”

“Ini Yassan, kan?”

“Hah?”

 

Chage menahan napasnya.

 

"Chage-kun?”

 

_Klik_.

 

Chage melempar _smartphone_ itu sampai membentur tembok di seberang tempat tidurnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya.

Apa seharusnya dia lega karena hari kembali terulang, sehingga Yassan tidak jadi—

Chage menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Mendadak terdengar dering lagu dari _smartphone_ itu, tapi Chage tidak berminat untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal hingga dering itu mati. Saat Chage melonggarkan pelukan bantalnya untuk menarik napas, mendadak dering itu kembali terdengar. Chage menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, lantas berusaha keras untuk tidur, mengabaikan dering telepon itu.

 

_12.00_

 

Dilihat dari lampu kamarnya yang menyala otomatis, hari sudah menjelang malam saat Chage kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengucek matanya (yang sepertinya bengkak) dengan malas, lalu beringsut mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang layarnya retak. Chage mendengus.

_Besok juga kembali seperti semula._

Mengusap _lockscreen_ , ia mendapati total puluhan _missed call_ dari Yassan yang intervalnya berdekatan. Dengan wajah kecut, ia sama sekali tidak berani membuka _history chat_ —yang pasti sudah mirip spam, tapi mungkin lebih mending dibanding mendengar suara yang menakutkan itu lagi. Chage mendesah sambil kembali berbaring, matanya bertemu langit-langit kamarnya yang catnya masih bersih. Ketika akhirnya ia merasa punya cukup tenaga, ia mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya yang retak dan mengetikkan sebaris kata;

 

_chagepoyo_

maaf, ya.

 

_sent_

 

Tepat saat itu, mendadak _smartphone_ -nya langsung berdering. Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengecek notifikasinya; _group chat._

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_chagepoyo_

Atsushi- _san_ , selamat ya buat pernikahannya!!! Yey!!!

 

_chagepoyo has left the chat._

 

Chage membuka jendela, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan _smartphone_ -nya. Mau membentur jidat siapa atau menimbulkan kecelakaan yang separah apa, dia tidak peduli. Sambil berteriak jengkel, ia bergelung masuk selimut dan memejamkan mata.

 

_00.00_

 

Bunyi alarm mendengking keras—dan langsung dimatikan oleh Chage. Tanpa merasa perlu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

27 April 2017.

Jarinya menyapu layar perlahan. Layarnya masih sangat mulus, kaca antigores-nya masih seutuh saat pertama kali dibelikan oleh Atsushi. Chage tertawa mengejek.

 

“Tuh, kan.”

 

* * *

 

**IV. GOOD NIGHT**

 

Chage membuka matanya walau seluruh kamar gelap gulita. Begitu matanya terbiasa, walau samar-samar, warna hitam gelap tergantikan biru pekat. Ia memandang _smartphone_ -nya yang tergeletak malang di nakas, lalu berguling kembali ke dalam selimutnya. Tanpa perlu memandang jam, dari dering notifikasi yang masuk, jelas kalau group chat mulai kembali ramai. Chage mendesah,

Buat apa mengulang-ulang membaca chat? Bikin mual.

_A24_

Chage- _kun_ kemana nih?

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chaaageeee

makan macaron yok

nyanyi nyanyi yok

main game yok

summon @chagepoyo

 

_BonjinCity_

Tidur duluan kali

Ke kamar mandi kali

 

_A24_

itu lu, Bonjin- _san_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chaaageeee

macaron di _café_ seberang stasiun deket apartemenku lagi promo rasa baru lohh kesana yukk dittraktir Atsushi- _san_

 

_A24_

aku???

 

_BonjinCity_

Yuk

Aku mau coba Espresso-nya sana

Katanya enak

Segelasnya 43.000 yen, Atsushi- _san_

 

_A24_

aku???

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

abis itu karaokean yukkk

 

_BonjinCity_

Ayok

Eh aku ada rekomendasi _anime_ bagus lho

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

apa apa apa /kepo

 

_BonjinCity_

Horor/thriller

 

_A24_

JANGAN HOROR PLIS

 

_BonjinCity_

_Soundtrack_ nya the best sejauh yang kutau

Plotnya kece

9/10

Minus art

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

yaaah minus art

cewenya _kawaii_ gak?

 

_BonjinCity_

dari loli sampe milf lengkap

 

_A24_

TETEP AJA HOROR IH

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

loli? Favoritnya Chage tuh

Chageeee

mutungnya lama amatsi

kita salah apaaa??

 

_BonjinCity_

Iya tumben

@chagepoyo

 

_A24_

mules kali ya

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

itu Bonjin- _san_

Chaaageeee

@chagepoyo

 

Chage menatap group chat tanpa minat, bahkan tanpa membacanya. Hanya jarinya yang bergerak dengan gerakan stagnan, _scroll down_ setiap ada _chat_ baru yang masuk. Bergabung dalam obrolan rasanya hanya membuat kepalanya berdesing nyaring, karena keesokan harinya semuanya harus dimulai lagi dari awal. Chage mendesahkan tawa tertahan.

 

_Besok kapan, sih?_

 

* * *

 

**V. ERROR**

 

Bunyi alarm berdengking nyaring seperti biasa—dan dimatikan oleh Chage sambil mengucek matanya. Ia merentangakn kaki dan tangan, meregangkan otot dan diakhiri dengan merunduk sambil mendesak keenakan, membiarkan tubuhnya menyerap cahaya matahari pagi banyak-banyak.

Pukul 8.30 pagi.

Sambil bersiul-siul, Chage melepas piyamanya dan menyalakan televisi. Seorang pembawa berita dengan ekspresi dan suara monoton tengah membacakan sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan kereta api yang untungnya tidak menelan korban, tapi Chage sepertinya tidak dengar—tidak peduli, lebih tepatnya. Hanya menyalakan televisi sekedar supaya ada suara lain di apartemennya. Yang seharusnya menyimak berita malah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

“Aww, kamu ganteng kayak biasanya, Chage- _kun_ ,” ujar Chage sambil menyibakkan rambutnya, bergaya menempelkan jari yang dibentuk menyerupai pistol di bawah dagunya. Ia menyeringai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan berkacak pinggang. Lewat sedetik, darah langsung menggelegak di wajahnya dan ia kontan menutup wajahnya.

“Aduh, malu-maluin banget, sih,” gerutunya, walau masih dengan cengiran lebar yang tertempel di wajah.

Memutuskan untuk melepas kontak muka dari cermin wastafel, ia meraih selembar kaus berwarna _khaki_ dan lukisan abstrak berwarna hitam di depannya dan beberapa patah frase kanji sebagai corak di punggungnya, dipadu dengan ripped-jeans berwarna hitam yang dihias dengan rantai yang juga digunakan sebagai pengaman dompetnya. Terakhir, ia meraih topi baseball berwarna hijau tua dan hitam, dan sambil berpose sekilas di cermin, ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Dengan langkah ringan, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mematikan televisi, lalu berjalan menuju genkan, dan meraih sepatu kets tinggi dengan warna hitam. Dipakainya asal-asalan—bahkan talinya tidak rapi—dan ia menutup pintu apartemennya. Sambil bersiul mengunci pintu, ia mencari nama pada contact list-nya;

KYS.

“Halo, Yassan?”

“Hmm… Ya?”

“Ah, baru bangun, ya? Udah siang, tahuuu.”

“Ah, berisik. Mentang-mentang bisa bebas menentukan berapa hari cuti.”

“Iya, dong! Kerjaan Yassan, sih, mana mungkin, ya.”

“Berisik!”

“Hahaha.”

“Trus, ngapain nelpon sepagi ini?”

“Ah, iya. Yassan tahu _café_ seberang stasiun dekat apartemennya Yassan, nggak?”

“Mana mungkin nggak tahu. Kamu dan istriku pelanggan tetapnya, kan.”

“Hehehe. Ini nih, ada promo macaron rasa baru di sana. Kapan gitu kesana, yuk?”

“Kapan? Ah, bikin janjinya nggak jelas amat. Kenapa nggak nanti siang?”

“Siang-siang mana bisa makan macaron.”

“Kalau gitu, sore.”

“Ah, sore masih kenyang makan siang, dong!”

“Makan malam.”

“Yassan ngotot ingin pergi hari ini, ya. Aku nggak sudi jadi istri keduamu, lho.”

“Ya habis kamu menelponku hari ini!”

“Yaa, kan, bikin janji dulu. _Appointment_! Siapa tahu Yassan kuajak malah lagi main game…”

“Makasih pengertiannya. Tapi kalau harinya nggak ditentukan, ya, sama aja, dong.”

“Kalau gitu, besok! Sore jam tiga, aku tunggu di _café_.”

“Black coffee sama donat rasa _matcha_ dua, ya!”

“Eeh? Aku nggak traktir, lho.”

“Bodo amat, yang ajak yang bayar.”

“Hahaha, tapi jangan molor, lho! Kutunggu besok!”

“Iya, iya. Duuh.”

“Met tidur lagi. _Oyasumiii_.”

“Siapa yang mau tidur lagi? _Jaa_.”

 

_Klik._

 

Tanpa terasa, di hadapannya kini berdiri minimarket dengan lapangan parker cukup luas—sebuah truk diparkir bersebelahan dengan anak-anak SMP yang nongkrong, kelihatannya bolos. Chage hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu masuk ke minimarket.

“Selamat datang!”

Tanpa menghiraukan salam itu seperti biasa, Chage berjalan lurus dan mengambil keranjang belanja, lalu bergerak meraih shampoo, tisu toilet dan pelembab wajah. Sambil menyiulkan sembarang lagu yang terbersit di kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju konter snack, dan tanpa ragu mengambil empat bungkus _senbei_ pedas dan sebotol besar cola. Ia baru akan berjalan saat ia melihat cover satu-satunya majalah Jump di konter rak. Ia meletakkan keranjangnya dan meraih _Jump_ yang sudah terbuka plastiknya itu. Membolak-balik halamannya secara acak, ia baru menyadari bahwa edisi itu adalah edisi yang sudah dibacanya tempo hari.

“Anu, maaf,” ucap Chage, membuat petugas penjaga konter roti di sebelahnya menoleh.

“Edisi terbarunya sebelah mana, ya?” tanya Chage, mengacungkan _Jump_ itu.

Penjaga konter itu berkedip. “Maaf, edisi terbaru datang besok sore, tuan.”

Chage berkedip mendengar jawabannya, namun sekejap kemudian meletakkan kembali Jump itu di tempatnya semula.

“Biasanya kamu menyetok sekitar sepuluh buah, kok,” lanjut penjaga konter itu.

Chage tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. “Terimakasih. Mungkin besok saya kemari lagi,” sahutnya, berjalan menuju kasir.

Karena tidak ada pembeli lain yang mengantri, keranjang belanja Chage langsung dibongkar oleh kasir. Menyelaraskan siulannya dengan bunyi _pip pip_ saat barang belanjaannya di- _scan_ menggunakan alat, Chage baru teralihkan perhatiannya saat ada sekelompok anak SD menyeruak masuk, masing-masing menggenggam eskrim rasa anggur, _blueberry_ , stroberi dan _matcha_.

“Totalnya 78.000 yen, tuan,” ucapan petugas kasir membuyarkan lamunannya, dan Chage mengeluarkan dompetnya setengah melamun—membuat beberapa lembar terjatuh.

“Ah—“ Chage mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya, namun seorang anak dengan kacamata lebih dulu meraihnya.

“Ini,” ujarnya, mengangsurkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen itu. Chage berkedip. Anak itu menggenggam eskrim rasa _blueberry_. Menelan ludah, ia menepuk puncak kepala anak itu.

“Sini eskrim kalian. Paman belikan,” ujarnya, menjulurkan tangan.Kontan keempat anak itu berteriak, dua diantaranya yang paling ribut langsung meletakkan eskrim stroberi dan cangkir _matcha cup_ di kasir, sedangkan satu anak tersenyum penuh terimakasih padanya sebelum mengikuti kedua temannya meletakkan eskrimnya di atas kasir. Chage menatap anak berkacamata itu, bertanya, “Kamu nggak mau?”

Anak itu menatap Chage balik saat balas bertanya, “Nggak kemahalan?”

Chage tertawa dan mengacak rambut anak itu. “Dibandingkan dua porsi macaron, eskrim lebih murah, kok.”

 

_12.00_

 

Chage mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_ sambil melepaskan handuk yang melilit lehernya. Hanya sampai setengah kering—ia suka bau shampoo yang makin kuat saat rambut belum sepenuhnya kering, dan ia sudah lama ingin mengganti shampoonya dengan aroma _mint_ ini. Sambil mengenakan eelana pendek selutut, Chage berjalan tersandung-sandung menyalakan televisi, lalu melanjutkan langkah ke dapur. Ikut bernyanyi sesuai _opening anime_ yang disetelnya, Chage merebus air, menunggunya mendidih dan memasukkan _ramen_ instan ekstra pedasnya.

“Aduh, tadi lupa beli stoknya,” keluhnya saat menyadari ia tengah merebus bungkus terakhir. Ia mengangkat bahu saat menjerang airnya, “Besok toh masih ada,” celetuknya cuek.

Diletakkannya _ramen_ itu di meja, dan sembari membuka tutup cola yang sudah didinginkan di lemari es sehari penuh, ia duduk bersila di depan televisi. _Anime_ yang ditontonnya adalah versi _blu-ray_ yang dipinjamnya dari Bonjin, bercerita tentang sekelompok sahabat yang menjalani _time-travel_ demi menyelamatkan seorang temannya yang meninggal sebelum mereka menjadi dewasa.

Chage hampir tersedak tawa ketika melihat main hero-nya menangis di episode awal. “Aduh, Bonjin- _san_ lagi galau, ya, rekomendasinya _anime_ kayak gini?” kekehnya, menyeruput kuah kental _ramen_. “Lagipula _time-travel_ mana ada, duh. Katanya ini genre-nya _slice of life_?” katanya, mengangkat wadah _disc_ DVD itu. Memang tertulis _slice of life_ , bersebalahan dengan _science fiction_. Chage hanya tertawa kecil membacanya.

Mendadak _smartphone_ -nya berdering. Chage meraihnya, dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu membuka notifikasinya; _group chat_.

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_chagepoyo_

WAAAHH

ga sabarr

ga kerasa ya www

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

chagepoyo

Atsushi-saaaann

 

_A24_

iyaas

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Waaa Atsushi- _san_

ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahaks

baru nyadar

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

s

 

_chagepoyo_

eak Atsushi-san, (calon) istrinya padahal ga disini

 

_A24_

AAAAA

JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Istri

Istri

Istri

Ups sori

(calon)

 

_chagepoyo_

YASSAN

PLIS

kutau kamu sudah beristri kok

 

_A24_

kutau kamu sudah beristri kok(2)

 

_BonjinCity_

kutau kamu sudah beristri kok(3)

Apalah yang jomblo abadi

Homoan aja ah

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehlah Bonjin- _san_ dateng-dateng langsung ngegalau

ATSUSHI- _SAN_ SULUNGMU NIH

 

_chagepoyo_

iyanih anime rekomendasinya Bonjin- _san_ galau semua nih

hmm

apakah

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chage ngapain

 

_BonjinCity_

Tau tuh

Ga nyambung

Hmm

 

_A24_

iya ga penting banget

 

_chagepoyo_

ehlah aku yang kenaaa?!

okefine

huh

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

apasi sok mutung

kumat ga jelasnya

 

_chagepoyo_

paansi

sensi

senggol bacok

 

_BonjinCity_

Kalah ngegame kali

 

_A24_

AH CURANG NGEGAE GA BILANG BILANH

M

G

ASDFGHJKL

 

_chagepoyo_

ENGGAK EH

aku nonton anime, dibilangin

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

calon kepala rumah tangga gaboleh banyak banyak ngegame Atsushi-san gimana si

 

_BonjinCity_

Lah

Baru calon harusnya masih boleh dong

Tar gabolenya waktu udah ada istri beneran

Ups

Ga bisa ding

 

_A24_

AAAAAAAAAS

A

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahks Atsushi- _san_ lah typo mulu

 

A24

////////

 

_BonjinCity_

Atsushi- _san_ lelah

Tidur gih

Pukpuk Atsushi- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

EH

Bonjin- _san_ jangan pegang-pegang mama Atsushi

sudah bukan hak kita lagi

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Iyanih

Awas abis ini kena spam twit-an cocwit

 

_chagepoyo_

aku mendengar suara hati yang retak

Bonjin- _san_ yang sabar ya

 

_A24_

AKU MASIH MILIK #TEAMBACK

MASIH SAMA BONJIN

TERUS BERSAMAKU PLIS OMG

WHAT SHOULD I DO

TAKUT TAPI SENENG TAPI DEG DEGAN TAPI NYENGIR MULU

Yassan aku butuh wejangan seorang senior dalam kehidupan

 

_BonjinCity_

(masih milik #TEAMBACK)

:”)

 

_chagepoyo_

yakin yang di- _highlight_ itu aja Bonjin- _san_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

aku terharu dalam berbagai arti

hiks

sinih

pc Atsushi- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ahhh pc pc an

aku merasa tak diinginkan

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

emang

dah anak dibawah umur tidur

 

_BonjinCity_

Awas dihantuin deadline Chage- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ASTAGA UDAH JAM SEGINI

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

lah

daritadi

baru nyadar aja nih Chage?

 

_A24_

nahlo

 

_chagepoyo_

OFF

ohiya

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

duh ni anak

 

_chagepoyo_

Atsushi- _san_ , selamat buat pernikahannya!!! Yey!!! Istrinya dijaga baik-baik ya Jadi kepala keluarga yang baik ya (cie cie)

Abis nikahan dan kerjaannya kelar, _golden week_ besok karaokean yuk!!! Suami baru wajib traktiran!!!

aaang pengen buruan gendong anaknya Atsushi- _san_

BURUAN BESOK BURU NIKAAAH >w<)/

 

_A24_

YA BENTAR LAGI UDAH BESOK

nih anak bikin sport jantung aja

AWAS KAMU KLO AKU GABISA TIDUR

Bonjin temenin pokoknya kalo aku nggak bisa tidur

 

_BonjinCity_

Siap

 

_chagepoyo_

oke off.

_Oyasumiiii_

Atsushi- _san_ harus tidur cukup lho

jelek besok kalo ada mata pandanya

 

_chagepoyo has left the chat_

 

00.00

 

Bunyi alarm berdengking nyaring seperti biasa—dan Chage mematikannya sebelum gelombang kedua yang lebih nyaring menyusul. Ia menguap lebar, meregangkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan selimut. Pandangannya menyapu kamar, rapi seperti biasanya. Tumpukan _print_ harus segera diselesaikan sebelum _golden week_ agar ia bisa berlibur dengan tenang; mungkin nanti malam baru ia akan mulai mengerjakannya.

Sambil menggaruk pipi, ia bangun dan menyalakan televisi. Channel berita dipindahnya ke saluran drama, dan ia berjalan menuju dapur. Meraih sebungkus _ramen_ ekstra pedas setengah sadar, ia merebus air tanpa mengganti piyama ataupun mencuci muka dulu. Ia merobek bungkus plastik itu sambil membuka kulkas, lalu menyadari isinya hampir kosong.

“Apa habis ini pergi ke minimarket, ya? Aku juga mau ganti shampoo…” celetuknya, menuangkan bumbu pada mangkuk.

“Ah, sebetulnya aku juga sudah bosan makan _ramen_ dan _senbei_ terus-menerus,” lanjutnya.

Ia meraih remote televisi. “Acaranya juga ini-ini saja…” Chage menggaruk kepalanya, mengangkat bahu, lalu melemparkan remote televisi ke bawah meja.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan keras-keras,

 

“Besok saja, ah.”

 

* * *

 

**VI. CHARLES**

 

_A24_

kerasaan mana, sih

cumi atau gurita?

hmm

tapi kayaknya kalo ditumis enakan cumi, ya?

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

_A24_

AAAAA JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_A24_

YASSAN PLIS(2)

 

_A24_

iya ga penting banget

 

_A24_

AH CURANG NGEGAE GA BILANG BILANH

M

G

ASDFGHJKL

 

_A24_

AAAAAAAAAS

A

 

_A24_

WAHAHAHA

HAHAHA

*ngakak irl*

 

_A24_

Bobok sonoh

Besok pagi jangan telat lagi bangunnya

Shinkansen gak nungguin kamu

AWAS KALO TELAT SIAPA YANG TEMENIN AKY

U

 

_A24_

AKU MASIH MILIK #TEAMBACK

TERUS BERSAMAKU PLIS

OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO

TAKUT TAPI SENENG TAPI DEG DEGAN TAPI NYENGIR MULU

Yassan aku butuh wejangan seorang senior dalam kehidupan

 

_A24_

nahlo

 

_A24 is now online_

 

_A24 is typing…_

 

_A24 has made the note: 28 April 2017_

 

_A24 has left the chat_

 

Bonjin menggenggam _smartphone_ -nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Layar kuncinya tidak terbuka, tapi _smartphone_ itu menyala sekadar mengumumkan jam dan tanggal.

Pukul 10.23, 28 April 2017.

Bonjin mendesah saat mengusap _locksreen_ itu, mendapati _chat log_ yang dipenuhi obrolan entah dari kapan. Satu _username_ entah kenapa terus-menerus mengusik matanya, seolah dengan sengaja nama itu selalu tampil mencolok supaya namanya selalu dibaca oleh Bonjin. Lelaki tinggi tegap itu dengan kesal membanting _smartphone_ -nya, dan masih dengan rahang terkatup rapat ia menginjak layarnya.

Mendenguskan napas patah-patah dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia menyentuh gagang kemudi mobil, perlahan menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan kursi. Matanya menatap nanar pada sebentuk buket bunga yang tersimpan rapi di jok belakang—buket bunga yang entah kenapa membuat matanya pedih. Menggeram kesal, ia menutup mata dan menstarter mobil. Dengan deram yang agak teredam kereta yang melaju cepat tepat di sampingnya, mobil berwarna hitam berkilat itu melaju nyaris sama cepatnya dengan shinkansen itu menderu lurus ke arah utara.

 

_28 April 2017_

 

Keurumunan orang menyambutnya begitu Bonjin akhirnya mematikan mesin mobilnya. Beberapa orang menunduk, yang lainnya tampak berkelompok kecil dua-tiga orang. Bonjin menggigit bibir, lantas keluar dari mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu jok belakang—tapi perlu waktu baginya untuk meraih buket bunga yang terbungkus kertas berwarna biru pucat itu.

_Bawa nggak, ya,_ pikirnya kalut.

Sembari menghela napas, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih buket bunga itu, memeluknya lembut seperti memeluk bayi, lalu ditutupnya pintu mobil. Setelah memastikan semua pintunya terkunci, ia melangkah mendekati kerumunan orang itu. Dengan langkah tegap yang nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara, ia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil seperlunya pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dan sempat melihat wajahnya—karena ia seolah terburu-buru melewati batas pagar.

Menyeberangi halaman samping, ia menemukan dua orang—empat, ditambah dua orang perempuan yang sebetulnya masih agak asing—yang diakrabinya.

Yassan, terlepas dari masalah kesopanan, kelihatannya tidak berminat menanggalkan topi kupluk yang seolah menjadi trademark-nya. Jasnya terlihat licin, seolah baru saja selesai disetrika. Ia duduk kaku padahal tidak menyandar dinding, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi keras padahal kantung matanya terlihat tebal menggantung.

Di sampingnya, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut dikepang satu, mengenakan _dress one piece_ formal bernuansa gelap yang glamor, kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Dia pasti istri Yassan, kalau dilihat dari cincin berwarna perak yang dikenakannya di jari manisnya. Ia memeluk seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang baru sekali ini dilihat Bonjin.

Sedangkan Chage, duduk di sisi kiri Yassan, jasnya terlihat baru dibeli dari toko. Dengan kemeja _pink_ lembut yang dikenakannya di dalam jaket, sebetulnya pemuda tanggung berkacamata itu terlihat yang paling segar nuansanya di sini, sayangnya wajahnnya terus menunduk. Berkebalikan dengan Yassan yang walau diam saja terlihat gagah dan keras, Chage terlihat rapuh dan sebetulnya mungkin ingin ditenangkan oleh Yassan, seperti yang dilakukan istrinya.

Bonjin meringis.

_Mana mungkin, ya._

Ia melepas sepatu yang dipakainya sebelum melangkah masuk. Sekilas, lelaki berambut hitam itu dapat merasakan tatapan Yassan yang mengekori gerakannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak beminat balas menatapnya. Fokusnya tercurah pada altar dengan foto seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang tertawa lebar. Diletakkannya buket bunga itu di samping dupa, lalu dengan posisi duduk yang pantas, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan tangan, tidak sanggup membakar dupa maupun menatap wajah di foto itu lama-lama.

Ia tersenyum pahit. Ironisnya, ia sudah berulangkali mengatakan pada Atsushi bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah asli Atsushi secara utuh—dan begitu diberi kesempatan lewat foto yang sepertinya diambil saat proses pemrotetan _pre-wedding_ , Bonjin kini malah tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama dari dua detik. Padahal Atsushi di foto menyambutnya dengan tawa lebar yang ramah. Ekspresi yang sesuai dengan suara yang selalu didengarnya saat housou bersama maupun tulisan chat yang entah sejak kapan dihapalkannya.

Bonjin menghela napas, membuka mata dengan berhati-hati agar tidak perlu bertatap muka lagi dengan laki-laki yang terekam di pigura itu, dan beranjak. Tanpa berbalik, bahkan tanpa sekedar memastikan apakan perrempuan yang dipeluk oleh istri Yassan itu sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahannya atau belum, Bonjin melangkah lurus ke arah dimana sepatunya tadi diletakkan. Di sudut matanya saat mengenakan sepatu pantofelnya yang sama hitam berkilatnya seperti mobilnya, ia mampu melihat tatapan sedih Yassan yang mengenggam pergelangan tangan Chage yang kini setengah bangkit menghadap ke arahnya, namun dengan segera ia menyingkirkan pandangan itu.

Bonjin berdiri dan berjalan menuju gerbang, bahkan tidak merasa perlu berbasa-basi pada kelompok kecil orang yang berada di samping altar.

Toh memang rencana awalnya hanya datang untuk menyerahkan buket bunga, lalu pergi diam-diam. Memang langkah kedua pada rencananya terbukti gagal, tapi Bonjin tidak merasa perlu ambil pusing. Cukup kembali ke mobil dan menyetir lurus entah kemana, entah sampai kapan meredakan sesak di dadanya.

“Bonjin- _san_!”

Bonjin hampir refleks menghentikan langkahnya, namun begitu mengerjap matanya seketika terasa panas, membuatnya justru memperlebar langkah.

“Bonjin- _san_ , tunggu!”

Mana boleh ribut-ribut saat suasana berduka begini, memangnya pemilik suara itu sebegitu kekanakannya kah?

Bonjin tertawa pelan. Justru sifat kekanakan itulah yang dia sukai dari Chage, kan?

Karena sudah memperkirakan akan dikejar, tanpa permisi ia menyeruak antrian orang dan membuka pintu mobil, menutupnya dengan cepat, dan langsung menstarter mobil. Bayangan Chage yang mengejarnya agak terhambat kumpulan orang-orang, namun entah kenapa Bonjin justru tidak bisa menguatkan dirinya untuk menginjak pedal gas selagi Chage disibukkan oleh antrian panjang pelayat.

Seperti yang diperkirakannya, hanya Chage seorang dengan wajah sembab dan mata merah yang mengejarnya. Jasnya agak kusut dan rambutnya dibiarkan tanpa ditata, ekspresinya kalut. Benar-benar bocah. Kalau tebakan lainnya benar, Yassan yang tetap setia duduk di depan altar Atsushi, sekarang akhirnya akan menyerah mempertahankan pose tenangnya, segera setelah Chage yang harus dikuatkannya tidak ada.

Bonjin tertawa pelan, di antara duet bodoh itu, siapa sebenarnya yang menguatkan yang mana? Mungkin sejak awal dia tidak perlu hadir, agar keseimbangan yang dipertahankan Yassan segera setelah Atsushi—Bonjin menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan tangan di dahinya sembari menggigit bibir—Yassan, dengan caranya sendiri, hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan Team BACK yang mendadak kehilangan pondasi.Ia paham bahwa Yassan mengerti alasannya bersegera pulang, menghargai keputusan dan rasa sakitnya dengan tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan membiarkan Bonjin hanya menyerahkan buket bunga.

Toh, rencana awalnya memang seperti itu.

Tapi pemuda tanggung yang kini mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya dengan berisik ini, entah kenapa tidak bisa begitu.

Atau mungkin seharusnya Bonjin bersyukur dia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya?

Bonjin mengigit bibir, jemarinya mulai terasa basah saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara Chage mengalahkan keping CD yang disetelnya. Tanpa perlu dilihat pun, ia tahu jelas Chage tanpa malu-malu sedang menangis di balik pintu mobilnya.

“—Bonjin-san—“

Bonjin mengusap wajahnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebutir air mata bergulir jatuh sewaktu ia menengadah—dan menghentikan ketukan keras Chage seketika. Ketika akhirnya ia mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk menoleh dan bermaksud tersenyum seperti biasa pada Chage, ia mengonfirmasi tebakannya; air mata membanjiri pipi pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar, sebutir air mata menggelinding lagi saat ia menatapnya—dan ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di telapak tangan Chage yang menempel di kaca jendela.

“Jangan khawatir,” katanya, dengan artikulasi yang cukup jelas untuk membuat Chage mengernyitkan alisnya. Bonjin memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku jas, mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku analog yang terlihat tua. Ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat berkata tegas,

 

_“Akan kujaga kalian.”_

 

* * *

 

Begitu Bonjin membuka matanya, yang pertama kali masuk pandangannya adalah _anime_ horor favoritnya yang disetel dengan suara maksimal di laptop.

Ia berkedip, lalu menatap smartphone-nya yang kembali utuh di atas meja. Di genggaman tangan kanannya, jam saku analog yang jarum jamnya berdetak dengan ritme menenangkan itu memantulkan bayangannya. Masih dengan ekspresi kosong, ia membuka _smartphone_ -nya, membuka _history chat_ pada _group chat_ #TEAMBACK—Bonjin berkedip saat menyadari huruf A besar kembali pada nama group chat itu.

 

_A24_

kerasaan mana, sih

cumi atau gurita?

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

belut!!!

 

_chagepoyo_

cumiii

 

_BonjinCity_

Tergantung selera, sih, Atsuhi- _san_

Yassan plis

 

_A24_

hmm tapi kayaknya kalo ditumis enakan cumi, ya?

 

_BonjinCity_

Mungkin? Iya sih, kalo dimakan mentah enakan gurita

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

b e l u t

_unagi_ juga ena

 

_the chat ends here_

 

Perlahan-lahan sebentuk senyuman mengembang di wajah Bonjin.

Begini baru benar, kan, Atsushi- _san_?

Bonjin memejamkan matanya, tersenyum puas.

Jangan khawatir,

akan kujaga kalian.

 

_27 April 2017_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_chagepoyo_

anjay iyanihh

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_chagepoyo_

pemeran utamanya dataaang aw yey

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Waaa Atsushi- _san_ ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahaks baru nyadar

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

_chagepoyo_

santai Atsushi- _san_ , (calon) istrinya ga disini kok

 

_A24_

AAAAA

JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Istri

Istri

Istri

Ups sori

(calon)

 

_chagepoyo_

YASSAN PLIS

 

_A24_

YASSAN PLIS(2)

 

_BonjinCity_

YASSAN PLIS(3)

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehlah Bonjin- _san_ dateng-dateng langsung nyerang orang aja nih

hmm perlu ditindak tegas

 

_chagepoyo_

iyanih daritadi Bonjin- _san_ silent reader aja kan

hmm

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chage ngapain

 

_BonjinCity_

Tau tuh

Ga nyambung

Hmm

 

_A24_

iya ga penting banget

 

_chagepoyo_

ehlah aku yang kenaaa?!

okefine

huh

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

apasi sok mutung

kumat ga jelasnya

 

_chagepoyo_

paansi

sensi

senggol bacok

 

_BonjinCity_

Kalah ngegame kali

 

_A24_

AH CURANG NGEGAE GA BILANG BILANH

M

G

ASDFGHJKL

 

_chagepoyo_

AKU NAEK LEVEL LOH

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

calon kepala rumah tangga gaboleh banyak banyak ngegame Atsushi- _san_ gimana si

 

_BonjinCity_

Lah

Baru calon harusnya masih boleh dong

Tar gabolenya waktu udah ada istri beneran

Eh salah

Ga bisa ding

 

_A24_

AAAAAAAAAS

A

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahks

Atsushi- _san_ lah typi mulu

eh

i

i

I

O

 

_A24_

WAHAHAHA

HAHAHA

*ngakak irl*

 

_BonjinCity_

Ehlah karma dia *ngakak*

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

udah malem nak

Chage bobo

 

_A24_

Bobok sonoh

Besok pagi jangan telat lagi bangunnya

Shinkansen gak nungguin kamu

AWAS KALO TELAT SIAPA YANG TEMENIN AKY

U

 

_chagepoyo_

tenang

Shinkansen jam 10 kok

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

^oke typomu di atas bikin aku ngakak Atsushi- _san_

 

_BonjinCity_

Atsushi- _san_ lebih lelah

Tidur gih

/tepuk tepuk/

 

_chagepoyo_

EH

Bonjin-san jangan pegang-pegang mama Atsushi

Sudah bukan hak kita lagi

HIKS

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Iyanih

Awas abis ini kena spam twit-an cocwit

 

_chagepoyo_

aku mendengar suara hati yang retak

terbakar

tergilas

siapakah?

 

_A24_

AKU MASIH MILIK #TEAMBACK

TERUS BERSAMAKU PLIS

OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO

TAKUT TAPI SENENG TAPI DEG DEGAN TAPI NYENGIR MULU

Yassan aku butuh wejangan seorang senior dalam kehidupan

 

_BonjinCity_

(masih milik #TEAMBACK)

:”)

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

aku terharu dalam berbagai arti

hiks

sinih pc Atsushi- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ahhh pc pc an

aku merasa tak diinginkan

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

emang

dah anak dibawah umur tidur

 

_BonjinCity_

Awas dihantuin deadline Chage- _san_

 

_chagepoyo_

ASTAGA UDAH JAM SEGINI

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

lah

daritadi

baru nyadar aja nih Chage?

 

_A24_

nahlo

 

_chagepoyo_

OFF

ohiya

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

duh ni anak

 

_chagepoyo_

Atsushi- _san_ , selamat buat pernikahannya!!! Yey!!! Istrinya dijaga baik-baik ya Jadi kepala keluarga yang baik ya (cie cie)

Abis nikahan dan kerjaannya kelar, golden week besok karaokean yuk!!! Suami baru wajib traktiran!!!

oke off.

_Oyasumiiii_

Atsushi- _san_ harus tidur cukup lho jelek tar kalo ada mata pandanya

 

_chagepoyo has left the chat_

 

_BonjinCity_

Ah, kalau kalian mau pc, aku juga permisi dulu deh

 

_A24_

BONJIN JANGAN PERGI

TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU

 

_BonjinCity_

Hahaha santai

Pc aja ntar kalo butuh temen

Aku nggak tidur kok

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

eh, jangan dong

Bonjin- _san_ kan besok nyetir sendirian, istirahat sana

biar aku temenin Atsushi- _san_ , besok kan aku naik kereta bareng istriku juga, ada yang bangunin

 

_A24_

ohiyaaa hati-hati nyetirnya Bonjin- _san_

ah akhirnya bisa bertemu Bonjin- _san_

aku nggak sabaaar

PENGEN BURU BESOK

EH

TAPI BESOK NIKAH AAAAAAAA

YASSAAAANN

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

wah wah wah

tenang sinih Atsushi- _san_

 

_BonjinCity_

Okeeh.

Tidur yak

_Oyasuminasai_

 

_A24_

_oyasumiiii_ ^^

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

_oyasumiii_

 

_BonjinCity has left the chat_

 

Bonjin mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Benar juga, sejak dari rumah Atsushi tempo hari, ia belum tidur sekejap pun.

Walau sudah _log out_ , ucapan emosional Atsushi ‘Tetaplah bersamaku’ tidak bisa dipungkiri tidak tertanam kuat di ingatan Bonjin. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Ia tersenyum lebar, mengambil jam saku yang tadi sempat diletakkannya di samping laptop dan membawanya ke atas wajahnya, membuka tutupnya. Jarum panjang tinggal melewati dua angka lagi menuju angka dua belas. Bonjin memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi puas.

Memang begini seharusnya, kan, Atsushi-san? Aku akan terus bersamamu, kok.

 

_27 April 2017_

 

Walaupun sebelunmnya Bonjin jelas-jelas berbaring terlentang di kasur, kini ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, dengan laptop yang memutar _anime_ horor yang direkomendasikannya pada #TEAMBACK. Bonjin meringis dan menuduk, meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya pada di meja.

 

_TES._

 

Sebutir air memercik di punggung tangannya. Bonjin mengerjapkan mata karena kaget. Air itu berwarna merah, kental menggaris jejak di punggung tangannya. Perlahan, ia menaikkan punggung tangannya, mengusap hidungnya yang terasa basah. Saat justru semakin banyak warna merah kental mewarnai punggung tangannya, Bonjin kembali berkedip dengan ekspresi heran. Ia beranjak dan mengambil tisu, lalu menyeka punggung tangannya dan mengambil selembar tambahan untuk menyumpal hidungnya yang entah kenapa kini tercium anyir.

Bonjin menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap layar _wallpaper smartphone_. Empat buah chibi #TEAMBACK yang menjadi maskot CD pertama mereka tersenyum menatapnya.

Sekali lagi, Bonjin berkedip, lalu balas tersenyum.

 

Tidak apa-apa, kan?

Karena aku akan terus bersamamu,

akan kujaga kalian.

 

Bonjin menyampirkan handuk di lehernya, bermaksud mandi, saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap _headline news_ yang dibawakan terburu-buru oleh seorang _presenter_.

“Terjadi kecelakaan yang menelan korban di Stasiun X, Shinjuku. Sementara, ditetapkan pelaku adalah sopir truk yang juga meninggal di tempat sebelum polisi maupun ambulans datang. Total korban diperkirakan mencapai puluhan orang—“

Dan kamera berputar, menunjukkan lokasi kejadian yang ternyata persimpangan jalan di seberang sebuah _café_. Bonjin mengernyit akan dominan warna merah yang mewarnai layar, teringat mimisannya tadi pagi.

Ia baru akan meraih _remote_ untuk mematikan televisi saat dilihatnya topi kupluk yang tidak asing—hanya saja kini berwarna merah gelap—di layar televisi.

Jantung Bonjin seolah melompati satu detakan. Wajahnya pias, tidak satu pun ucapan presenter tertangkap telinganya kecuali bungi denging yang memekakkan telinga. Gemetar, ia meraih jam saku yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya. Tanpa melepaskan mata sedetik pun dari layar televisi, bibirnya gemetar saat mendadak kamera menyorot sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna hijau metalik dengan _wallpaper_ empat buah _chibi_ #TEAMBACK.

 

_“YASSAN—!!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Bonjin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan sewaktu membuka mata. Ia mengerang, berusaha bersandar, namun dunia seolah berputar, dan rasa mual menghantam perutnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dengan erangan lemah, seluruh dunia seolah-olah terenggut dari matanya, menyisakan gelap.

 

_27 April 2017_

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

WAH

14 HOURS TO GO!! /caps

 

_chagepoyo_

anjay iyanihh

 

_A24_

apa apa apa /kepp

 

_chagepoyo_

pemeran utamanya dataaang aw yey

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Waaa Atsushi- _san_ ciyeee yang deg-degan gemeter sampe typo

 

_chagepoyo_

bhahaks baru nyadar

 

_A24_

eh

haha iya ya

o

 

_chagepoyo_

santai Atsushi- _san_ , (calon) istrinya ga disini kok

 

_A24_

AAAAA

JANGAN DIINGETUN

I

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Istri

Istri

Istri

Ups sori

(calon)

 

_chagepoyo_

YASSAN PLIS

 

_A24_

YASSAN PLIS(2)

 

Bonjin mengerjapkan mata, tersenyum lemah menatap dua username itu;

_KEEPYOUSROUL_ dan _A24_.

Hampir-hampir tidak sadar akan arah pembicaraan mereka, seutas senyum mengembang perlahan di wajahnya yang pucat.

 

_BonjinCity_

YASSAN PLIS(3)

 

Ia tersenyum lebar—selebar yang dimungkinan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Diliriknya kalender pada smartphone-nya;

 

27 April 2017.

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

ehlah Bonjin- _san_ dateng-dateng langsung nyerang orang aja nih

hmm perlu ditindak tegas

 

_chagepoyo_

iyanih daritadi Bonjin- _san_ silent reader aja kan hmm

 

_KEEPYOURSOUL_

Chage ngapain

 

Bonjin tertawa. Nah, begini baru benar.

 

_A24_

AKU MASIH MILIK #TEAMBACK

TERUS BERSAMAKU PLIS

 

 

Tertawa lebar, Bonjin mengempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

 

Tenang saja, akan kujaga kalian.

_Aku terus bersamamu, kok._

 

 

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, it has become my style untuk memberikan sentuhan tragis buat hal yang manis-manis.  
> since there are no 'I'm alright' in any love stories :9


End file.
